


Damn the Interruptions

by celticheart72



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Bucky's kiss feels like it's leading somewhere until you get interrupted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Damn the Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImVaguelyAPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVaguelyAPerson/gifts).



> Leading kiss prompt for ImVaguelyAPerson. This was originally posted on Tumblr and since I’ve left that site I'm moving here.
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> There is a tiny bit of inspiration dialogue from the movie Prometheus in this one "My room. Ten minutes."

Bucky’s lips are warm and surprisingly soft as they cover yours in a kiss that starts out innocently enough. Soft featherlight touches. Butterfly kisses almost.

As soon as his tongue sweeps the seam of your mouth and you open to him with a soft whimper you know you’ll do anything he asks. He smiles against your lips, curling his tongue as he does and leaving you breathless and wondering.

Your heart hammers in your chest. You know he can feel it too because you can feel his against your breast.

The touch of his lips grows more insistent, more urgent, and the fluttering that started in your chest travels. He presses himself into your hip and you …

“Hey, you two, did you forget other people have to use this kitchen?” Sam’s voice interrupts your heady thoughts and all of a sudden, your face flushes bright and hot.

Bucky grins at you before tucking your head into his shoulder, hiding your blush from Sam’s eyes, “Yeah, yeah, give us a minute, will ya?”

You hear Sam leave the room with a grumble.

“Sorry, doll.” His blue eyes are bright when you lift your head and can’t help but stare at his lips as his tongue runs over them.

“My room. Ten minutes,” you breathe and leave him standing there, brow arched watching you walk out of the room.

Damn if you’re going to let Sam’s interruption ruin the mood.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
